


Give Me What I Need

by Asphodelly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodelly/pseuds/Asphodelly
Summary: Большие голубые глаза Луи с любопытством округлились. Неожиданный вопрос застал парня врасплох, и, прежде чем он наконец смог опомниться, на экране телефона появилось изображение огромного красного члена с пирсингом "Принц Альберт" в толстой, истекающей смазкой головке. Вперив в него восторженный взгляд, шатен едва ли не пустил слюни от одного только вида и принялся спешно набирать ответ:"Боже мой, мне нравится твой пирсинг, но ты точно не поместишься в моей заднице."





	Give Me What I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Give Me What I Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010921) by [larrybabes03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrybabes03/pseuds/larrybabes03). 



Луи вовсе не был одним из тех, кто стал бы искать встречи с незнакомцами из социальных сетей в реальной жизни. Однако теперь он сидел в баре, поёрзывая и с нетерпением ожидая появления Гарри.

В действительности все началось пару дней назад.

 

***

 

Луи со скукой листал вниз ленту твиттера, когда получил очередное уведомление. Парень кликнул на него для того, чтобы просмотреть обновление, и увидел новую отметку «нравится», поставленную на его старое фото месячной давности. Он перешел на страницу лайкнувшего его пользователя и тут же обнаружил профиль незнакомого, но весьма и весьма горячего парня по имени Гарри Стайлс. Проверив сперва, нет ли у них общих друзей, и обнаружив, что их действительно нет, Луи твитнул:

@Harry_Styles ну как, нравится то, что видишь?

Не прошло и минуты, как он получил подписку от незнакомца и ответ, не заставивший себя долго ждать.

@Louis_Tomlinson ммм, да, ты такой стройненький. любишь члены?

От негодования щеки Луи залились румянцем. «Иди в зад, я открытый гей!», — со смешком подумал он и стремительно принялся набирать нахальный ответ:

@Harry_Styles обожаю ;)

Парень самодовольно улыбнулся быстроте, с какой незнакомец твитнул очередную запись.

@Louis_Tomlinson сейчас же напиши мне в личку.

Голубоглазый фыркнул от смеха и, не забыв подписаться на незнакомца, в нетерпении прикусил губу, набирая ему в личных сообщениях:

Хэй, ну привет, секси.

После недолгого ожидания в ответ он получил следующее:

Я бы выебал тебя очень жестко.

Шатен хитро ухмыльнулся и, насмешливо выгнув бровь, поинтересовался:

Ого, а что, если я топ, красавчик?

Я почитал твои твиты. Ты боттом, приятель.

Томлинсон шаловливо закатил глаза и написал:

Ох, ладно, ты прав. Мм, я маленькая жадная шлюшка, которая скучает по хорошему толстому члену.

Тебя когда-нибудь трахали?

Хах, ты серьезно?

Да ладно, шучу. Хочешь взглянуть на мой член, котенок?

Большие голубые глаза Луи с любопытством округлились. Неожиданный вопрос застал парня врасплох, и, прежде чем он наконец смог опомниться, на экране телефона появилось изображение огромного красного члена с пирсингом «Принц Альберт» в толстой, истекающей смазкой головке. Вперив в него восторженный взгляд, шатен едва ли не пустил слюни от одного только вида и принялся спешно набирать ответ:

Боже мой, мне нравится твой пирсинг, но ты точно не поместишься в моей заднице.

Почему? Мой член войдёт точно так же, как и все остальные. Ведь твоя дырочка уже растянута.

Неа. Там узко, как у девственницы; не спрашивай, это дар Божий.

Фото?

Луи недолго колебался, прежде чем наконец соскочил с дивана, скидывая с бедер штаны и через голову стягивая с себя футболку. Он засеменил в ванную, где, встав спиной к зеркалу и оттопырив попку назад, левой рукой отодвинул одну из ягодиц в сторону, открывая обзор на тугое отверстие и фотографируя себя с лицом, обращенным через плечо к своему отражению.

Оценив получившийся кадр, шатен отправил снимок Гарри. Когда Томлинсон вернулся в комнату и, натянув домашние штаны обратно, взял в руки телефон, его уже ожидало новое непрочитанное сообщение.

Ох, блять, малыш, у тебя отличная большая попка. И милое личико.

Луи насмешливо улыбнулся и написал:

Оу, спасибо. Мне тоже нравится твое лицо, но особенно твой толстый член.

Думаю, нам стоит «познакомиться» поближе. Мы могли бы перепих… как-нибудь пересечься. Я был бы вовсе не прочь трахнуть милого мальчика-твинка… Ты ведь в Лондоне, если правильно понимаю?

Угу

Как смотришь на то, чтобы встретиться в клубе «Мейфлауэр»?

Поразмыслив о своих планах и взвесив все «за» и «против», Луи заключил, что полностью свободен на выходных, но прежде, чем он успел набрать ответ, Гарри написал:

Тогда встретимся в пятницу, в 7 вечера?

Луи забавно хихикнул и отослал согласный ответ:

Конечно

 

***

 

Большие часы на стене показывали ровно семь часов вечера, когда Гарри ступил на порог заведения и уверенно зашагал в сторону шатена. Обнаружив Луи за барной стойкой, он тотчас узнал его и, подсев на соседний стул, тут же принялся бесстыдно оглядывать стройную фигуру с ног до головы, облизываясь и непристойно ухмыляясь.

— Ты выглядишь намного крохотнее и нахальнее в жизни, — удовлетворенно промычал Стайлс хриплым низким голосом.

— А ты выглядишь намного выше и привлекательнее, — язвительно вторил ему Луи.

Посмеиваясь, Гарри заказал у бармена четыре алкогольных шота, по два каждому. Голубоглазый пододвинулся чуть ближе и, вытянувшись, уложил обе руки на стойку.

— И долго ты здесь живешь?

— Около года. А ты?

— Около двух.

— Оно заметно. Сколько тебе? Выглядишь на, мм, дай-ка подумать, двадцать?

Луи рассмеялся и ответил:

— Мне двадцать один. А сколько тебе?

— Девятнадцать.

От удивления у старшего отвисла челюсть.

— Ты что, шутишь? Тогда как ты вообще сюда пробрался?

— Мой друг, Лиам, тот верзила у входа, работает здесь охранником.

— Оу, понятно.

Кудрявый кивнул и, схватив со стола рюмку, разом осушил ее. Луи последовал его примеру, и вскоре оба парня с шумом поставили опустошенные стопки из-под коктейлей обратно на стойку.

— Ну что ж, Лу, ты когда-нибудь тряс перед кем-нибудь своей попкой на танцполе?

Томлинсон усмехнулся и отправил в себя второй коктейль.

— Как насчет того, чтобы я сразу же это продемонстрировал?

Брови Гарри изумленно подлетели вверх, и, в сотый раз окинув жадным взглядом всю нижнюю часть тела Луи, задерживаясь на объемной сочной выпуклости, он опустошил последнюю стопку. Шатен вцепился в руку младшего и вытянул его на танцплощадку, вовлекая в самую гущу подвыпивших веселящихся людей.

Он плавно развернулся, всем корпусом прижимаясь к широкой разгоряченной груди Гарри. Тот цепко впился пальцами в бедра Луи, чувствуя, как старший соблазнительно вращает ими в такт музыке. Голубоглазый принялся активнее потираться большой задницей о пах Гарри и, ощутив, как в его штанах начало нарастать внушительных размеров возбуждение, повернул вбок голову для того, чтобы заглянуть кудрявому в глаза и с придыханием поинтересоваться:

— Как тебе моя задница? Хороша?

— О да… — пробормотал Гарри, под тихий скулеж Луи возвращая ее обратно на свою промежность и с силой оттягивая её еще больше назад, медленно вжимая в себя и удерживая на месте. Шатен потянулся рукой вверх, отчаянно хватаясь за кудрявые волосы Гарри на затылке.

— Я уже чувствую твой член. Он ужасно большой.

— Ммм, да? Он чуть длиннее 10 дюймов*. Как думаешь, будешь ли ты в состоянии справиться с ним один, или же мне придется вмешаться и засунуть его внутрь тебя самому?

Тело Луи свело судорогой, и он беспомощно забился в крепкой хватке сильных рук, когда мысленно вообразил себе, как Стайлс будет грубо прижимать его к кровати и заталкивать свой громадный член в его маленький узкий анус.

Старший полностью развернулся лицом к кудрявому и горячо зашептал в его губы на выдохе:

— Я бы не отказался от твоей помощи.

Гарри поймал руками вертлявый зад голубоглазого и, сжав в ладонях большие ягодицы, с силой развел их в стороны настолько, насколько позволила растяжка тугих, обтягивающих попу джинсов.

— Жду не дождусь, когда смогу наконец порвать твою маленькую блядскую дырочку… — опаляя кожу за ухом старшего горячим дыханием зарычал Гарри. Луи захныкал и толкнулся вниз в его руки. С похабной ухмылкой на губах зеленоглазый вставил себе в рот два пальца и, обильно смочив их слюной, просунул одну руку в джинсы Луи, второй продолжая прижимать его тело к своему, оттягивая в сторону узкую полоску маленьких стрингов и пытаясь протолкнуть в дырочку хотя бы одну фалангу.

— Ах-х-х, Гарри…

— Ох, дерьмо… Ты просто невыносимо узкий, — сквозь зубы процедил младший, оглаживая проход изнутри, толкаясь пальцем туда и обратно. Когда Луи начал стонать и поскуливать ему в ухо, кудрявый добавил второй палец.

Томлинсон отчаянно впился зубами в плечо младшего, чтобы не завизжать, когда тот ускорился и принялся безостановочно массировать пальцами простату, увлеченно ощупывая ее проникая длинными пальцами глубоко внутрь.

— Что, шлюха, собралась кончать?

Луи бешено затряс головой и сильнее потерся своей эрекцией о стояк Гарри.

Вскоре после этого голубоглазый шумно и обильно кончил, из-за чего его симпатичные красные трусики насквозь пропитались слюной вперемешку со спермой, и шатен почувствовал, как влага начала просачиваться сквозь слегка разбухающую ткань, местами впитываясь в джинсы. Только тогда Гарри вынул свои пальцы и дернул парня по направлению к выходу.

— А теперь ты поедешь со мной, сладкий, — проурчал Стайлс, выводя голубоглазого на воздух и открывая Ренж Ровер. Вскарабкавшись на переднее сидение, Луи пристегнулся ремнем безопасности.

По словам Гарри, его дом находился не более чем в пятнадцати минутах езды от места, и Томлинсон беспокойно завертелся, изнывая от жажды и нетерпения.

 

***

 

По приезду домой Луи, вовлеченный в квартиру в крепкой хватке Стайлса, был силой втянут в его темную спальню с тусклым, приглушенным светом. Младший сорвал с него штаны и впился пальцами в худую талию, располагаясь между широко разведенных ног парня так, чтобы налитая кровью головка члена, обтянутая джинсовой тканью, упиралась в расселину между его больших раздвинутых ягодиц.

— Малыш, надеюсь, ты чист?

— Да, я тестировался на прошлой неделе.

— М-м-м.

Луи заскулил от одной только мысли о том, как жестко и грубо Гарри будет трахать его задницу. И если сам он раньше занимался сексом только с девственниками, то от кудрявого веяло внушительным опытом. А еще у него был просто огромный стояк, и старший чувствовал это уже через джинсы.

Стайлс грубо перевернул шатена, придавив его за талию к своему телу. Он небрежно проскользнул руками по его бедрам сверху вниз и, заглянув в голубые глаза, с силой сжал бока, не сводя с парня дерзкого голодного взгляда.

— Ох, малыш, ты такой маленький и милый… Любишь, когда тебя трахают большим членом?

— Да-а…

Луи начал задыхаться, когда Гарри, оттянув полоску узкой ткани на его стрингах, с громким хлопком отпустил ее, мокро шлепнув прямо по дырочке.

— В этих маленьких тонких трусиках ты похож на непослушную грязную шлюшку. Скажи, что тебе нравится быть шлюхой, Луи.

— Да-а, обожаю это. Обожаю быть шлюхой.

Гарри выпрямился, сел прямо на краю кровати и, расстегнув ширинку на джинсах, приспустил их, вынимая из трусов свой огромный орган.

— А теперь, малыш, иди сюда и пососи мой член.

Луи медленно подполз к нему, садясь попой на пятки прямо напротив. Он застывшим потрясенным взглядом изучал красный пенис невероятных размеров, выглядевший еще более устрашающе благодаря толстому металлическому кольцу в головке и огромному количеству вздутых вен, испещрявших весь орган от самого основания ствола.

— Так и будешь просто пялиться, сладкий? — приторно ласково поинтересовался Гарри. Томлинсон поспешно помотал головой из стороны в сторону и попытался обхватить ладонью орган у основания, но не смог: член Стайлса был слишком, слишком толстым. Шатен действительно начинал нервничать. Заметив это, кудрявый легко коснулся его лба и мягким успокаивающим движением откинул в сторону вспотевшую челку.

— Ты в порядке, милый? — нежно спросил он.

— Н-не совсем. Мне… Мне просто нужно немного расслабиться.

Гарри понимающе кивнул и подался вперед, запечатлев короткий влажный поцелуй на губах Луи. Старший смущенно улыбнулся и хихикнул.

— Кто сказал, что тебе можно меня целовать?

— А кто сказал, что мне нельзя? — с улыбкой пробормотал зеленоглазый, целуя его еще раз.

Томлинсон вновь захихикал, и Гарри, подхватив его под попу, поднял с пола. Луи с легкостью обернул вокруг него свои ноги и накрыл губы младшего своими, вовлекая в долгий страстный поцелуй. С трудом оторвавшись, зеленоглазый широко раскрыл ягодицы старшего и выдохнул тому прямо в губы:

— У тебя потрясающий зад, Луи. Просто идеальный.

Довольно промычав, шатен игриво закусил нижнюю губу.

— Я обязательно дам тебе возможность побывать внутри него. Только дай мне время подготовиться. Ты просто чудовищно большой.

Гарри медленно поцеловал его, прежде чем прошептал:

— Я хорошенько позабочусь о твоей прекрасной дырочке, раскрыв ее. Тебе будет очень, очень хорошо, малыш. Это пустяк, Лу, я знаю, что ты сможешь принять его целиком.

Сказать откровенно, у Луи не было уверенности, что ему удастся уместить такой член внутри себя. На фото орган и в самом деле выглядел невероятно большим, но вживую чудовищный размер выглядел еще в несколько раз больше, в то время как его маленькая дырочка еле могла принять в себя четыре пальца шатена.

Ночь обещала быть невыносимо долгой.

Гарри опрокинул парня на спину и навалился сверху на его маленькое тело, плотно прижимая свои руки к широким бедрам.

— Моя малышка любит, когда играют с ее маленькой розовой дырочкой?

Луи отчаянно закивал, раскрывая бедра еще сильнее, открывая Стайлсу лучший вид на его маленькое отверстие. Тот ухмыльнулся и неожиданно потер ладонью небольшую выпуклость через красные трусики старшего.

— Кажется, у моей малышки маленький член, — насмешливо констатировал кудрявый, вытаскивая орган старшего и оставляя его висеть сбоку от тонкой кружевной полоски стрингов. Луи лишь обиженно закатил глаза и заявил:

— Вообще-то он средних размеров. Это твой просто гигантский…

Гарри хмыкнул и в одно мгновение заглотил член старшего целиком. Луи высоко простонал от неожиданности и сжал в кулаках простыни, когда парень начал сосать и двигать головой взад-вперед одновременно.

— Ох, блять, Гарри… Малыш, пожалуйста, хочу, чтобы ты вылизал мою дырочку…

Стайлс тут же с громким хлюпом выпустил изо рта член под скулеж старшего, позволяя ему с силой шлепнуться на живот Луи, и стремительно сорвал с задницы голубоглазого трусики, открывая взору испуганно сжавшуюся дырочку. Он наклонил голову вперед, поместив ее меж широко раздвинутых ног парня, и размашисто лизнул языком широкую полосу, дразняще водя им вдоль тугого, аппетитно покрасневшего и гладко выбритого ануса. Луи жалобно захныкал, когда Гарри облизнулся и, нехотя оторвавшись от процесса, пробормотал:

— Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как восхитительна на вкус твоя сладкая задница. Боже…

Затем Гарри вновь нырнул вниз и, зарывшись лицом между больших, круглых ягодиц, принялся вылизывать отверстие всюду, до куда только мог дотянуться, изредка посасывая кожу сочных полукружий. Луи канючил и повизгивал, изгибаясь и метаясь по всей кровати. Гарри одним махом закинул его ноги себе на плечи, продолжая с жадным увлечением лизать и посасывать припухшее колечко мышц.

— Господи, Гарри… Черт, так, блять, хорошо… Святое дерьмо! — выдохнул Луи, надавливая голенями на его голую спину, тем самым притягивая парня еще ближе к своей покрасневшей заднице, и, потеревшись, толкнул ягодицы в лицо Гарри. Томлинсон сходил с ума от ощущения горячего мокрого языка, скользящего внутри, и носа Гарри, проводившего дорожки по расселине. Младший отлично выполнял всю работу, и его широкий язык чувствовался просто великолепно. Гарри крепко вцепился в бедра шатена, помогая тому удержаться в ритме и насаживая его на свое лицо.

Он продолжал неряшливо вылизывать дырочку Томлинсона и сладко причмокивать до тех пор, пока Луи изо всех сил не вцепился в его кудрявую шевелюру, припечатывая его лицо к своим ягодицам и не давая возможности отстраниться от отверстия. Гарри уткнулся носом в его яйца, опаляя горячим дыханием, продолжая играть языком с розовой распухшей дырочкой, и Луи, не выдержав, закричал и излился на живот, грудь и даже подбородок, не притрагиваясь к себе. Шатен продолжал тереться и вращать бедрами еще некоторое время, насаживаясь на язык младшего и сотрясаясь от оргазма. Вскоре Гарри пришлось оторваться от его задницы для того, чтобы наконец вдохнуть. Дернувшись, он приподнял голову вверх, размещая ее на пухлом бедре Луи, часто, тяжело пыхтя и ловя ртом воздух. Томлинсон осел в кровати и запустил пальцы в волосы младшего, поддерживая с ним зрительный контакт и пытаясь привести в норму дыхание.

— Ты чуть не свел меня в могилу, Лу, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, откидывая со лба потные кудри. Шатен очаровательно хихикнул.

— Прости, что увлекся. Твой язык чувствовался чертовски восхитительно… Тебе плохо? — хитро поинтересовался Луи, невинно хлопая глазами. Стайлс встал на колени и, потянувшись за поцелуем, ухмыльнулся.

— Нет, но мой член уже каменный и твердый, как чертова скала. Чувствую себя так, будто бы я сейчас взорвусь, — заявил он, оттирая слюну с больших ягодиц Луи. Тот нагло хихикнул и, встав на колени перед Гарри, обернул руками его член, принимаясь надрачивать его.

— Да, вот так, малыш… А теперь нажми на головку, маленький.

Луи понимал, что младший хотел, чтобы он просто потер ее большим пальцем, но вместо этого голубоглазый наклонился вперед и поймал большую головку губами, слизывая и высасывая смазку. Гарри громко зарычал и протолкнул ее между губ старшего внутрь. Луи принял ее и стал жадно обсасывать, не забывая играть язычком с холодным толстым кольцом.

— Отлично, малыш. Но не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, взять больше, м? — попросил Гарри, не сводя с его лица возбужденного взгляда. Луи поднял свои голубые глаза вверх и насадился ртом чуть больше, настолько, насколько позволял рвотный рефлекс. Стайлс хищно ухмыльнулся и зажмурил глаза от удовольствия, когда шатен попытался потрясти головой, еле ворочая языком внутри и проникая им в уретру. Младший низко застонал и глубоко толкнулся бедрами пару раз, душа членом захрипевшего Луи.

— Боже, прости, мне очень жаль! — взволнованно извинился Гарри, с громким стоном вынимая из глотки парня свой член и шлепая им по его щеке. Луи лишь блаженно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Все в порядке. Думаю, что я уже готов принять тебя.

— Уверен? Тогда мы введем в тебя мой член медленно и глубоко, м? Я обещаю, что буду аккуратен, принцесса… черт! Э-э, я не хотел называ…

— Гарри, все хорошо. Мне нравится это.

Кудрявый облегченно улыбнулся и сказал:

— Прекрасно. Отныне ты — моя принцесса, и теперь ты останешься в моем замке навечно!

Луи заулыбался и приподнялся на локтях.

— У тебя чудесный замок, — заметил он, оглядывая большую комнату Гарри. — Думаю, я здесь отлично освоюсь.

Младший рассмеялся и проследовал к шкафу, чтобы достать смазку. Вернувшись к Луи в кровать, он уложил парня на середину и широко раздвинул его ноги, поднимая их вверх.

— Ты готов, детка? — поинтересовался он, обильно покрывая смазкой четыре пальца. Томлинсон улыбнулся и, закусив губу, кивнул. Гарри протолкнул в его еле растянутое колечко мышц сразу два, и старший высоко застонал, когда кудрявый принялся медленно трахать его ими, разводя ножницами и пытаясь просунуть к ним третий.

— Г-гарри?

— Да, малыш? — отозвался зеленоглазый, тремя пальцами продолжая разрабатывать вход.

— Твой член сильно болел после прокола? — робко поинтересовался Луи, задыхаясь от того, что младший принялся легко массировать чувствительную и немного увеличившуюся в размере дырочку.

— Тянуло и слега жгло. Но поверь, пирсинг делает секс в сто раз приятнее.

Луи удовлетворенно кивнул, на что Гарри улыбнулся и, наклонившись, оставил легкий поцелуй на другой стороне его бедра.

— Тебе тоже будет очень приятно, — проурчал он, добавляя последний, четвертый палец. Шатен захныкал и, простонав, ухватился за простыни. Стайлс вновь влажно чмокнул его в губы и медленно прокрутил пальцы, продолжая двигать ими взад и вперед.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да-а… Я д-думаю, что готов.

Под громкий стон старшего Гарри вынул пальцы из его отверстия.

— Как ты хочешь меня, милый?

Колеблясь, Луи неуверенно передернул плечами и осел в постели. Кудрявый осторожно посадил маленького шатена на колени и нежно чмокнул его в губы.

— Как насчет того, чтобы объездить меня, м? Ты будешь просто насаживаться и медленно скользить по члену вниз.

— Да, давай. Думаю, это должно сработать, — Луи отполз в сторонку, в то время как Гарри занимал свое прежнее место, обильно поливая член смазкой. Старший глубоко вздохнул и вскарабкался на бедра кудрявого сверху, и тот дразняще потерся головкой о вход, шепча:

— Он вовсе не большой для тебя, малыш.

Луи кивнул и медленно опустился вниз, насаживаясь.

— М-м-м…

— Да, малышка? Ты хорошо чувствуешь мой член, принцесса?

— Да-а-а. Это невероятно…

Гарри крепко сжал талию старшего, опуская его ниже и натягивая на свой член сжавшуюся дырочку, одновременно потирая большими пальцами рук аппетитно выступающие тазовые косточки голубоглазого. Луи практически удалось расслабиться, и он медленно проскользил попкой до середины члена, принимая его в себя. Холодящий метал кольца давил на его стенки изнутри, даря странные, неиспытываемые ранее ощущения и удовольствие, распирающее его задницу изнутри. Он готов был плюнуть на жжение и боль от растяжки, потому что стенки его прохода слишком хорошо обволакивали огромный член Гарри.

— Ты так хорошо принимаешь и сжимаешь его изнутри, принцесса. Я знаю, ты чувствуешь мой пирсинг внутри себя, детка.

— О, д-да, я сжимаю его, — пискнул Луи, принимаясь елозить задницей, то приподнимая ее вверх, то скользя вниз по толстому смазанному стволу.

— Так хорошо трахаешь себя моим членом, принцесса, — проурчал Стайлс с довольной улыбкой. Старший затряс головой и, подкосившись, лег грудью на голый торс Гарри, зарываясь носом в изгиб его шеи. Парень с легкостью обернул руками тонкую талию Луи и, нагнувшись, горячо зашептал ему в ухо:

— Хочешь, чтобы я начал сам вбиваться глубоко в тебя, сладкий? Ох, дерьмо, в тебе так туго, малыш… Это слишком хорошо…

— Да, Гарри, пожалуйста, трахни меня своим огромным членом, — пролепетал Луи. Младший зарычал и принялся вколачиваться в парня, сжимая маленькое тело и удерживая его на весу. Томлинсон впился зубами в шею Гарри, пытаясь заглушить крики удовольствия, и тот начал медленно поглаживать половинки Луи в попытке немного успокоить его.

— Милый, все в порядке…

— Д-да. Просто он такой чертовски огромный. Боже…

— Да, знаю принцесса. Господи, ты и представить себе не можешь, как же мне хорошо в твоей горячей маленькой киске…

Гарри немного ускорил толчки, принимаясь входить членом быстрее. Луи же просто обмяк, постанывая и позволяя парню делать с его телом все, что тот хотел.

— Гарри… Кажется, это начинает чувствоваться слишком хорошо.

— Ох. Может, ты хочешь сменить позицию?

Луи вяло кивнул и медленно отклонился назад, садясь на член ровно. Гарри помог ему слезть с органа и поставил парня на ноги рядом с кроватью. Встав следом, он вовлек шатена во влажный нежный поцелуй, не прекращая поглаживать его бока.

— Ляг на спину, детка. Собираюсь трахнуть тебя так глубоко…

Томлинсон улыбнулся и лег на спину, раскинув ноги в стороны. Гарри опустился на кровать и подвинулся ближе к нему, закидывая его ноги себе за плечи.

— Так удобно, малыш?

— Да, мне нравится.

Стайлс нагнулся вперед к губам старшего, целуя, после чего пристроился у его входа, поддразнивающе обводя твердым пенисом края дырочки. Луи изо всех сил вцепился в простыни, мучительно долго ожидая, пока младший наконец войдет. Тот толкнулся всего лишь на пару сантиметров внутрь, когда вдруг комнату огласил сладкий, высокий полустон-полувизг.

— М-м-м, да, детка… Я нашел сладкое местечко моей принцессы? Я нашел простату своего малыша?

— Да, блять, Гарри, ты нашел ее! Нашел!

— Ох, да-а-а, малыш, поболтай со мной. Хочу слышать твой прекрасный тоненький голосок, пока я трахаю тебя, — попросил Стайлс, наклоняясь и кусая старшего за ключицы. Луи застонал еще сильнее, когда кудрявый толкнул член глубже, начиная ускорять движения бедрами. Голубоглазый безжалостно впился ногтями в кожу спины парня, задыхающимся шепотом мямля:

— Мне так охуенно… Чувствую себя до краев заполненным твоим толстым членом.

Движимый словами Луи и одержимый его сладким высоким голосом, младший принялся вбиваться в его маленькое тело жестче.

— Ох, да, блять. Малыш, еби меня сильнее!

Гарри глухо зарычал и стал вколачиваться еще глубже, выполняя просьбу старшего. Мутные, застланные слезами глаза Луи блаженно закатились, и сам парень принялся лепетать еще больше и бессвязнее на ухо кудрявому:

— Так глубоко, Гарри.

— Гарри, да-да-да, там, пожалуйста, там.

— Я твоя маленькая принцесса с большой задницей.

— Моя тугая киска так сильно растянута вокруг твоего члена.

После этих грязных слов Гарри вдруг вспомнил, что его большой член может слишком сильно растянуть анус парня, полностью раскрыв небольшое отверстие на его обозрение. 

Он зарычал и принялся вбиваться в Луи еще глубже и жестче, трахая его так, как никого раньше, жадно мечтая раскрыть маленькое, едва растянутое колечко мышц его принцессы пошире. Через несколько мгновений старший громко кончил, разбрызгивая сперму по всему прессу Гарри и пачкая семенем свой собственный животик. Зеленоглазый, зная, что не продержится и минуты более, рывком вытянул свой член из опухшего отверстия Луи с пошлым хлюпом, начиная извергаться выстреливающей спермой прямо на беспорядок, который тот устроил. Луи чувствовал, как горела его красная, судя по жгучим ощущением, порванная задница, и как мышцы ануса ни в какую не хотели закрываться.

Когда Гарри закончил, шатен попытался заглянуть вниз, чтобы понять, что произошло с его отверстием, и задохнулся от нахлынувших чувств.

— Блять! Там что, кровь? — запаниковал он.

Гарри резко помотал головой в знак отрицания и упал перед голубоглазым на колени. Он в восторге уставился на его широко раскрытое отверстие, зияющее пустотой, ярко розовое по краям и целиком покрытое его собственной слюной. Никогда в жизни он не видел ничего столь же прекрасного. Гарри сжал в ладонях обе ягодицы шатена и развел их еще шире, наблюдая за тем, как чертовски растянутая дырочка отчаянно пытается сжаться.

— Твои мышцы не закрываются, Лу… — медленно пробормотал он.

Луи вытаращил глаза, смотря на него снизу вверх.

— Они что?!..

Гарри смял в руках его мягкие полукружия и нежно проворковал:

— Твой анус не закрывается. Принцесса, твоя дырочка увеличилась в несколько раз и теперь не хочет сжиматься. Блять, малыш, это очень горячо…

— О Боже, я слышал о таком… Уф, это так неприятно…

Стайлс понимающе кивнул.

— Знаю, малыш. Сейчас сделаю лучше, — пообещал он, запуская глубоко в отверстие сразу два пальца. Луи слабо проскулил из-за чувствительности, но непроизвольно туго сжал колечко вокруг вторгшихся пальцев.

— Теперь хорошо, принцесса?

Томлинсон медленно закивал и потянулся к свободной руке Гарри. Младший без раздумий схватил его за запястье и переплел между собой их пальцы. Шатен поднял взгляд вверх, сталкиваясь со взглядом зеленых глаз, зная, что они оба чувствуют себя одинаково невероятно. Кудрявый слегка сжал ладонь Луи, тепло улыбнувшись. Наконец Гарри извлек из отверстия один палец, оставляя в дырочке только средний, заставляя шатена плотно обхватывать его мышцами.

— Это было потрясающе, Гарри.

— Мхм, просто удивительно, — пробормотал младший, будучи не в силах отвести взгляд от лица голубоглазого. Тот улыбнулся в ответ и подался попкой назад, давая понять младшему, что тот может вынимать палец. Гарри убрал его и, не удержавшись, оставил короткий влажный поцелуй на припухшем колечке мышц. Луи потянул кудрявого за руку, и тот взобрался на него верхом. Задрав голову вверх, шатен принялся нежно целовать его губы.

— Может быть такое, что я уже люблю тебя? — тихо прошептал он. Гарри лишь коварно ухмыльнулся и потянулся за новым поцелуем.

— Очень даже может, принцесса.

Старший мило захихикал и перевернул кудрявого набок так, чтобы он скатился рядом, закидывая ему на бедро одну ногу, а второй обвивая его талию.

— Что ж, принцесса успела сильно устать. Сладких снов, малыш Хаз.

Гарри фыркнул и пробормотал:

— Мне нравится мое новое прозвище, но для тебя, детка, я только Большой Папочка.

— Ты жестоко ошибаешься, если думаешь, что я буду называть тебя так.

— А почему нет?!

Луи лишь рассмеялся, запуская пальцы в его волосы.

— Ты спятил, дорогой. Давай лучше спать…

Стайлс сладко поцеловал его в губы, прежде чем ответил:

— Кажется, начинаю любить тебя, принцесса.

— И я тебя, милый.

 

***

 

На утро следующего дня Луи проснулся в тесных теплых объятиях Гарри, разбуженный прикосновениями горячих губ, оставляющих поцелуи на его макушке. Он медленно поднял взор вверх и сонно улыбнулся.

— Доброе утро, — прохрипел кудрявый низким, сиплым ото сна голосом. Луи вновь прикрыл глаза, мямля: 

— Доброе.

Гарри крепче прижал голубоглазого к себе и заботливо поинтересовался:

— Как спалось, принцесса?

— Замечательно. В твоих теплых больших руках так хорошо…

Младший замурчал и, хмыкнув, еще раз чмокнул парня в макушку, на что тот хихикнул и спросил:

— Что на завтрак?

— А что хочет моя маленькая принцесса?

Луи неопределенно пожал плечами. Тогда Гарри приподнялся, распутывая их переплетенные конечности, и опустил ноги на пол, вставая.

— Что насчет яичницы?

Томлинсон попытался встать следом, но заскулил от боли, словно щенок. Под звонкий хохот старшего, кудрявый подхватил его на руки и перекинул через плечо, позволяя ему повиснуть и болтать в воздухе ногами.

— Гарри! Господи, что ты творишь!

— Я не Господи, а твой Прекрасный Принц на белом Коне, так что помолчи, милый.

Луи не мог прекратить смеяться на протяжении всего пути на кухню, пока Стайлс наконец не принес его и не усадил на стульчик, осыпая поцелуями и спрашивая:

— Ну что, может быть, омлет?

Шатен согласно кивнул в ответ, и Гарри достал упаковку яиц и пачку молока. На протяжении всего процесса Луи не сводил глаз с младшего, аккуратно разбивающего и взбалтывающего яйца. Вскоре скромные приготовления были закончены, и блюдо было подано на одной большой тарелке с двумя вилками сбоку. Вновь подхватив Луи на руки, кудрявый перенес его за стол, а сам устроился рядом, взяв в руки столовый прибор и сразу же приступая к еде, отправляя в рот большой кусок омлета.

— О, Боги, я сделал его превосходно.

Томлинсон засмеялся и, откусив следом за ним, закивал в поддержку.

— И вправду, просто замечательно.

 

***

 

По окончании завтрака, Гарри перенес голубоглазого в собственную комнату, чтобы надеть на него свой свитер, а после – обратно в гостиную на огромный диван. Он усадил Луи к себе на колени, потирая и оглаживая его пухлые бедра.

— Ты сладкая маленькая принцесса, Лу.

Тот смущенно хихикнул.

— Спасибо, — отблагодарил он младшего.

— М-м-м, такой сексуальный малыш, — с улыбкой пробормотал кудрявый, пробираясь пальцами ему под свитер, зажимая между пальцев сосок и кусая парня за плечо. Луи громко простонал и отклонился назад, прижимаясь к груди Гарри, когда тот игриво прокрутил затвердевшую горошину. В штанах стало подозрительно тесно. Старший остановил движения рук Стайлса, прижимая их к своему телу и удерживая в одном месте. Ладони Гарри были в два раза больше его собственных, что заставило сердце Луи пропустить пару ударов, а в его груди разлился необъяснимый жар.

Младший вновь потянулся к его плечу за поцелуем, в то время как шатен вдруг развернулся и, вперив внимательный взгляд в зеленые глаза Гарри, медленно спросил:

— Гарри, со сколькими людьми до меня ты успел переспать?

На несколько мгновений кудрявый замялся, застигнутый врасплох неожиданным вопросом, однако ответил, пожав плечами:

— Не знаю, около пятнадцати.

— Ох, — Луи порывисто вздохнул.

— А сколько было у тебя?

— Не больше семи, кажется. Но я всегда ищу того, кто сможет дать то, что мне нужно.

— Что ж. Могу пообещать тебе все то, в чем ты так отчаянно нуждаешься, детка, — ухмыльнувшись, пробормотал Гарри.

Луи широко улыбнулся и радостно закивал, потому что, да, теперь он точно знал, что Гарри отныне — единственное, в чем он по-настоящему нуждался.


End file.
